custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Last Barraki
The Last Barraki is an expected prequel to BIONICLE: Universe. The story is focused on Kalmah's activities in the Order of Mata Nui during Makuta Teridax's rise to power. Despite the project having gone out of production in 2010, it was announced in 2013 that the project was in the process of being revived. The move was dropped when the plan to reboot the series went into action. Synopsis NOTE: This is the original synopsis for the project in 2010. The series begins with Ehlek and Kalmah, the last two surviving Barraki, charging into battle against the Brotherhood of Makuta in the final battle of the League of Six Kingdoms War. Kalmah fights Teridax face-to-face, losing an arm in the process, but the Makuta manages to escape. The battle is won by the League, only for Ehlek to betray and attempt to kill Kalmah in an attempt to seize control for himself. Kalmah flees, vowing revenge, and travels to Odina to join the Dark Hunters (with whom he believes lies his best hope of getting revenge), but finds it in ruins, the victim of an attack by the League. He decides to leave, but is knocked unconscious by Takanuva, an Order of Mata Nui member, and brought to Daxia. He awakens, and when presented with an offer by Helryx he chooses to join them rather that go to the Pit to be punished for his crimes. While he makes plans to conquer the universe himself, he is sent on his first mission: to seek out the remainder of Brotherhood and convince the Order of their good intentions, a mission obviously meant to test his loyalty. Kalmah attempts to do so, but upon arriving at the hidden Makuta base, he is nearly killed by an enraged Teridax. He is taken prisoner, but eventually the Order manages to negotiate his release. The Brotherhood and the Order agree to peace for the period of the war against the League, but the League strikes first, invading Daxia, and it is revealed that Teridax betrayed the Order in exchange for allowing the Brotherhood to continue to operate. Kalmah attempts to kill both Ehlek and Teridax at the same time, but fails and is forced to retreat along with the rest of the Order. The Order regroups on the Southern Islands and Kalmah is sent to Bara Magna with Tahu and Takanuva in a desperate attempt to gain the alliance of the Glatorian and Agori. They agree to do so only if Kalmah helps overthrow the Skrall, who have driven the resistance back. Instead, Kalmah decides that the Skrall will be more valuable allies (and he believes that he can manipulate them into serving him) and gives the offer to them instead. However, at the first opportunity, the Skrall turn against him, stealing his transport off of Bara Magna and proclaiming that now they can use his ship to travel to the Matoran universe. Kalmah again sides with the Agori, who initially do not trust him but in the end agree to help him. Despite himself, Kalmah finds himself feeling attached to the community, and by the time they launch an assault on Roxtus he has all but become one of them. They win the battle, and the Agori choose to ally with the Order. The Skrall are then seen secretly using technology stolen from Kalmah's space transport to build their own fleet. Meanwhile, the League is seen producing a massive army of robots. Ehlek decides to kill Teridax, as he knows that he is planning to overthrow him, but is killed himself in the ensuing battle. Teridax takes the throne of the League, becoming the new ruler of the world, and it is revealed that he has, in fact, been manipulating the League the entire time. He prepares for the final act of the war. Kalmah returns to the Order hideout on the Southern Islands to the news that Teridax is now in control of the League, and is attacked by a Brotherhood-employed assassin, the reprogrammed Marendar. Though Kalmah survives, Helryx is severely wounded, leaving the newly-promoted Kalmah effectively in command of the Order. Knowing that Teridax wanted this to happen, Kalmah decides to order a team to hunt down the Kanohi Ignika, hidden in Voya Nui (now Brotherhood/League territory), which he believes could serve as a potential bargaining chip that could force the Brotherhood to surrender. Having completed their ships, he Skrall then arrive in the Matoran universe and attack both the Order and the Brotherhood in a brutal, unexpected frontal assault. While Kalmah coordinates his efforts to drive them back, Tahu's team reaches Voya Nui and fights off monsters created by the Ignika as well as the new Brotherhood robots. In the end, the Ignika is obtained, and the Skrall surrender to both the Order and Brotherhood. However, the Skrall want new leadership now, and Teridax attempts to welcome them in open arms. Kalmah challenges his claim, and in a traditional arena duel, he faces off against Teridax in a battle for control of the Skrall. Kalmah is defeated after Teridax cheats, but the Skrall side with Kalmah because they respect his fighting skills. Enraged, Teridax orders a bombardment of the arena, but it is stopped when Tahu's team arrives, threatening to destroy the Ignika, and Teridax lets them go. Shortly after, Teridax dispatches Marendar to steal the mask. The robotic assassin is successful, but is pursued through the island of Daxia until he escapes into outer space on a Skrall vessel. Now that the Order's bargaining chip is gone, he issues another assault on the Order base, forcing them to flee to Bara Magna. Teridax issues an ultimatum: The Order can surrender and give Kalmah up to the Brotherhood, or they will all die. Kalmah orders some of his men to repair some of the old Skrall spaceships and prepare them for liftoff, but he says now that "I'm done running," and prepares to engage Teridax's army in a final stand in the Wastelands of Bara Magna. Helryx has recuperated, but is still not strong enough to lead the Order, so Kalmah has her ready to be shipped out on one of the spaceships being prepared. The armies of both warlords — Teridax and Kalmah — meet on the surface of Spherus Magna for a final conflict that heavily mirrors the one at the beginning of the series. Kalmah realizes that he is by far outnumbered, and decides that the only way to end the battle is to kill Teridax. Kalmah overpowers the Makuta, heavily wounding him, but is killed at the last moment by one of the robots he himself helped design. As Kalmah falls, an injured Teridax acknowledges him as a truly worthy opponent, and then assembles a team of his best warriors to attack the fleeing spacecrafts. In the final scene, the ship with Marendar in it is seen losing control and crashing onto the surface of a planet. Project Revival In April 2013, Starscream7 announced that he was looking toward reviving The Last Barraki as a prequel to the BIONICLE: Universe storyline. Although the project has been heavily spoken of, no plot, cast, or release date details have been revealed. Starscream7 also said that the project would not be coming out right away, as it would be a fresh view of his storyline with more effort put into it. The plan to revive the project was dropped when the move to reboot the original trilogy was brought into action. Characters *Kalmah *Ehlek *Teridax *Takanuva *Helryx *Tahu *Takanuva *Mazeka *Gresh *Marendar *Various Order of Mata Nui members *Various Glatorian *Various Agori *Various Skrall *Various Brotherhood of Makuta robots Trivia *The forms of the characters in the teaser poster are non-canon to Universe, as they were created as representations of the original film's characters - though Starscream7 states that they are all referred to as alternate characters. *The miniseries would have been a more optimistic counterpart to the other planned series by the would-be creator (Underworld Rising and The Last Apocalypse), though it would still have been very dark in comparison to the BIONICLE canon.